


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop A/B/O verse fics [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Arguing, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OT13 - Freeform, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Polyamorous Seventeen, Pre-debut, Protective Pack, Rutting, True Mates, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, for the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Male Character(s), Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: Kpop A/B/O verse fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532951
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**7:20 AM**

"So couldn't get out of the meeting,huh?"Seungcheol sighed and shook his head."No I wasn't.Sorry Jeonghan-ah."He said.Jeonghan just smiled at him."It's all right.I'll manage without you for the time being."He reassured the leader.Seungcheol smiled and patted the younger man's shoulder."Okay.Just make sure to call me if need anything,okay?"Jeonghan playfully rolled his eyes and gently removed Seungcheol's hand from shoulder."Of course hyung."He promised.

Seungcheol smiled and walked towards the door."Alright,see you later."Jeonghan smiled and waved to him."See you later hyung."And with that the older man was out the door.


End file.
